やっと見つけた、私の女王。Finally Found You, My Queen
by Shizuki-Yuki-chan
Summary: What if a certain demon king takes an interest in a simple human girl? And what happens if they met 10 years later again? Just what makes her so different from the others? [Amaimon x Reader One-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

_**[**__**やっと見つけた、私の女王。**__**] ~Finally Found You, My Queen~**_

* * *

_**Hiya, Lovely readers!**_

_**I guess I was a little bored outta my mind... s**__**o I made A One-Shot!**_

_**I hope you're gonna enjoy it ^_^**_

_**[Name]- insert your name**_

_**[L/n]- Last name**_

_**[E/c]- Eye color  
**_

_**[H/c]- Hair color**_

_**[H/l]- Hair length**_

_**Saa, はじめましょう！(Let's begin) :D**_

* * *

_**~10 years ago~**_

_It was summer, and a little girl around 5 years old, sat on the ground against an oak tree, in the middle of the forest, enjoying the quietness, much to the girl's relief. She wasn't that type of girl who was fond of socializing with people, no, she'd rather just sit by herself, wrapped in her thoughts and fantasies. _

_There were one of those moments when people were trying to talk to her, but she doesn't reply back, not because she ignores them, no, she just doesn't hear them, she was too caught up in her own little world. _

_She wasn't a normal human child either, she could communicate with demons. Like those, little green things, called Greenmen. Not only Greenmen, no, also monkey like things, called Goblins, flowers and trees, in short, everything related to earth. _

_Just once, she told her parents she could see and talk with them, but they didn't believe her. Not only her parents, also other kids thought she'd gone crazy. Her parents even brought her to the hospital, testing if she was schizophrenic, or other disorders she might have. _

_But there was no result, she was totally sane. So, they eventually gave up and let her be._

_Like now, Greenmen were resting at her side, some sitting on her head, some sat on her shoulders, playing with her locks, and others just surrounding her feet, enjoying her tranquillity. She doesn't mind their company at all, it was quite comforting._

_Currently, she was deep in thought, or so one person who happened to walk by would say. She was thinking about what she'd done today. Flashes of today's' events flashed for her glazed over [e/c] eyes. _

_Without her noticing, light footsteps could be heard, only if she paid attention to it. The footsteps came her way, but she paid it no mind. That is, until the footsteps stop in front of her._

_'Someone's standing in front of you, [Name].' One of the Greenmen on her shoulder said through telepathy, snapping her out of her thoughts._

_'Huh?' She said through her mind link._

_Her question was answered as she came face to face with black pointy boots, on each pair a skull. The person wore green leg warmers, black shorts with yellow dots printed on it, followed by a belt with a skull, which was turned upside down, a black with pink short sleeved shirt with a dark maroon colored jacket on top of it, which is ripped at the ends._

_Slowly, she let her eyes travel upwards, all the way to come to rest at hollow cyan blue eyes, who stared back at her with slight curiosity in them. _

_He had green colored hair with a spike on top of it, which is lighter colored unlike the rest of his hair, has a slim torso and stood at an average hight._

_Said person wanted to walk away, but he wondered something. The way she stared was telling him she could see him. Should he ask, or just continue his way through his domain?_

_He chose the first option._

_''Can you see me?'' He asked in a childish voice, his short green eyebrows raised in astonishment._

_She eyed the person, of who she thought was around 16 years old, but despite his appearance, if you only focused on his voice, you would easily believe he was around a year of twelve. However, little did she know he was over a thousand years old, if not more._

_''Yes, I can...'' She replied in a tiny voice, slowly nodding, while shock made its way to her [e/c] eyes, afraid he would do something, but she made no move to escape._

_'Her voice is sweet.' He noted. Her voice reached his pointy demon ears. But he wouldn't hear that sweet voice for long though, or maybe..._

_Upon seeing the girl made no attempt to run away, but instead looked at him in shock that slowly changed in curiosity, he asks, ''Why aren't you running away?''_

_''Running away?'' She tilted her head a bit._

_''Yes.'' He said. ''Are you not afraid of me?''_

_She had a confused look on her face. ''...No. Why should I?''_

_He blinked. ''Most people are.''_

_''Well, that doesn't give me a reason I should run away too, now does it? I'm not like most people.'' She chuckled. ''And maybe it's for a good cause, or else it would be very boring.''_

_The girl smiled, then focused her attention on one of the Greenmen, who was playing with a few strands of her [h/c] shoulder length colored hair. She petted it, the Greenman gave a happy squeal and snuggled in her hand in return._

_A ghost of a smile appeared on the male's face, not because of what she said, no, not at all. It was because of the display he saw. His smile it's not clear, but it's certainly there. It not that often he gets to see some of his kin get so comfortable with a simple human girl, well, he has never seen it in his entire life to begin with. _

_Okay, he is not that interested in humans, he thought they were useless beings that can't handle thing on their own, but this little girl managed to pique his interest._

_He finds himself walking over to the girl and sat next to her on the soft ground. ''Do you come here often?''_

_She nodded. ''Yes, I come here to clear my mind of things or just to find my peace here in the forest, like the droplets that fall in the water, the wind that blows through the trees. And somehow these cute little creatures come here to keep me company.''_

_''I see. You must like the nature very much.''_

_''I do. It may sound weird, but, I can hear the flowers whisper soft melodies and feel the ground vibrate underneath me every time a person happens to walk by.''_

_His eyes widens a bit in shock. A girl who has in some ways the same ability as him, except for creating earthquakes, or moving it for that matter. Now he is really interested, no, **intrigued** in her._

_A tiny hand tapped on his shoulder. ''Ne, are you alright?''_

_Worried [e/c] eyes stared into his hollow cyan blue colored ones. Her eyes somehow managed to remind him of the nature. _

_''Yes, I'm alright.'' He replied. ''I was just impressed by your ability, I guess.''_

_''Alright then.'' She retreated her hand to rest it at her side._

_Some of the Greenmen walked over to the male, some placing themselves at his side, and others just resting on his bended knees. Of course, they would. He is the King of Earth after all. Only she doesn't know it yet._

_Soft giggling was heard, making his gaze fall upon the girl. ''They like you.''_

_''It seems so.'' He replied shortly._

_''Besides, what's your name, little one?'' He grabbed a strawberry flavoured lollipop from his pocket and put it into his mouth._

_''My name's [Name] [L/n].''_

_'[Name]...' He said in his mind, and he thought it has a nice tune to it._

_Suddenly, a tiny hand was in front of his face. She smiled sweetly at him, waiting for him to accept her outstretched hand. _

_''hm?''_

_''It's called a handshake.'' She giggled at his dumbfounded expression. _

_Eventually he accepted her hand, said hand was concealed in his easily. Not only the size of her hand surprised him, also the warmth that came off from her._

_Then, she launched herself at him, her little arms circling around his torso. ''It's nice to meet you.'' She said softly in his ear, not too loud to cause any hearing damage though._

_He was completely taken by surprise, although it's not shown on his stoic face. He has never made body contact, well, not in this way, let alone with a young girl. _

_What was this phenomenon what humans called? A hug? Ah, yes, a hug, it is._

_Hesitantly at first, but circled his arms around her small body nonetheless, not to hard as not to crush her little body. He forgets how vulnerable humans are sometimes. _

_''Nice to meet you too.'' Slowly he let his fingers entangle in her short [h/c] hair, an unfamiliar warm feeling rushes to his cold heart, melting it a bit._

_Whatever this feeling might be, he doesn't want it to go away._

_He looked down at her to see that her eyes stared up at him in curiosity. He smiled down at her, two pointy canines sticking out of his mouth._

_Her eyes widened in amazement. And he could have sworn he saw light flicker in her eyes. ''Wow... Are those real?'' She touched one of the sharp canines._

_''Hmm-hmm.''_

_''Sugoi ne. You look like a vampire or a demon.'' He blinked down at her. ''Vampire?'' He questioned._

_Alarm filled eyes stared at him. ''E-Eh? Don't think of it as an insult, I think demons are pretty cool. I wish I was one...'' She murmured the last sentence under her breath and rested her head on his chest. But unbeknown to her, Amaimon heard her last sentence nonetheless, only for his keen hearing._

_That shocked him a bit. A human who thinks demons are cool and **wants** to be one? Who would ever guess that?_

_The greenmen looked up at their king with smiles on their faces at the sight before them._

_'[Name] [L/n]... Who knows? Maybe I'll fulfil your wish one day... ' He moved the lollipop in his mouth, moving it to the other side._

_He would never forget her name again. Not after he thought she meant something special to him._

.

.

.

* * *

_**~Present~**_

Over the time, the little girl grew up into a beautiful woman of 15 years of age. My short [h/c] hair from back then, is now reaching my lower back, my small figure now has curves. Everything has changed, except for two things, first is my eyes. They hold the same curious gleam in them from ten years ago. And second, is my habit for spacing out.

_Habits die hard, it seems._

Same goes for my gift for seeing demons never faded. So, after I'd heard there was actually a school for persons who could see demons, I moved Japan, to the capital Tokyo.

I live in an apartment on my own. My parents died in a car accident a few years ago. Luckily, my parents left enough savings behind for me to move to Tokyo. Of course, I miss them very much, but I thought it was no use just mourning about them, so I decided to move on.

Currently, I was preparing food for her lunch break, completely lost in my thoughts. I thought about the time when I had met the green haired male. A small smile made its way on my face, oh how shy I was back then. That had changed over the years, no longer afraid to socialize with other people.

And that moment when I gave him a hug out of nowhere. I shook my head at that one.

'But now that I come to think of it, I never got to know his name.' I huffed. 'Oh well, maybe I'll be able to meet him again.' I slapped my head. 'Oh what am I thinking? The last time I met him was ten years ago.'

As I was done, I made my way to the door, grabbing my shoulder bag, long jacket, put on my boots, and wrapped a scarf around my neck. Then I walked out of the door.

A strong wind blew through my hair, it was autumn.

I decided to take a stroll through the forest and so leading my way to school. As I looked around me, I saw all kinds of colors. Yellow, orange, red, green were all mixed together. It was a breathtaking sight to behold.

Greenmen looked down at her from the trees. After a few seconds they recognized the girl from the past who hugged their king.

_'It's her, it's her! The Queen of Earth!'_

'Queen of... Earth?' I thought, but shrugged it off as quickly as it came.

I looked up, meeting hundreds of gazes from the greenmen. I smiled warmly at them. As I made her move forward, the greenmen attached themselves on my head, in my hair, and others crept into my scarf. I assume they are feeling cold.

_'Aw. Hello there little ones!' _I giggled as I heard their little squeals of happiness.

Looking at my watch, I saw I had 10 minutes of time left to reach my school.

''Oh, shoot. I need to hurry!'' I said out loud.

I made a run for it. Rushing through the forest on full speed. The greemen still in my scarf and hair.

A few minutes later, I arrived at school, but still running as I did. And without looking, I bumped into a person and landed on my bum in the process.

The clumsy person I am...

''Gomenasai!'' I said. Then I looked up to see a man dressed in a white outfit that reminds me of a clown...

''Oh, no need to be sorry, my dear.'' The man in front of me had purple colored hair and forest green eyes and wore flamboyant clothes. Well, that's not something you would encounter that often.

An outstretched gloved hand was held in front of me, waiting for me to take it. I did and he hoisted me up. I dusted myself and bowed to the man, my [h/c] hair falling off my shoulders.

''Thank you very much, Mr...um...''

''Mephisto Pheles.'' He filled in. ''You may call me Mephisto.'' His signature smirk always present. ''Now, that reminds me. Aren't you the new transfer student?''

''H-Hai.''

''Excellent, I've been waiting for you. Follow me, please.'' And so I did.

* * *

They walked through the enormous halls of the school, hundreds of students talking, sitting, eating and some staring at me as I walked behind the principal of this school. They must probably be thinking I'm in trouble by the way they stared at me, but I paid them no mind.

I now stood in front of a large door, the principal's door to be exact. He opened it and I strolled behind. As I stepped inside, I saw cabinets full of paperworks, files, and strangely enough manga's. I like him already.

I took a seat and faced Mephisto, who had by now a toothy grin on his face. A couple of Greenmen poked their heads through my long hair and scarf to look at the principal.

''I see some Greenmen sit comfortably in your hair, miss...''

I blinked at the man, not realizing the Greenmen's presence at all. ''Oh, excuse me. My name's [Name] [L/n].'' I grabbed one and put it on my hand. ''And about them, They've always kept me company whenever I go to the forest nearby, ever since I was little.''

Mephisto stared at the Greenman, which belonged to his younger brother's kin, that rested on the girl's hand. ''I see. They must like you very much then, only to come this close to humans.''

''Hmm-hmm.'' I let my gaze go across the bureau and spotted a green hamster with a spike on top of its head.

Its pink orbs stared intently in my [e/c] eyes as if asking me for some food. Luckily, I have some sunflower seeds. I reached out to the hamster and set it on my palm. With the other unoccupied hand, I gave it some sunflower seeds and let my finger go over its head, petting it.

''Oh my God, aren't you a fluffy little thing.'' It just stared back at me as I'd thrown an insult, all the while eating the sunflower seeds, stuffing in its little mound. I giggled at its expression.

Mephisto on the other hand, watched them interact. He saw the way the hamster, or better yet his little brother, Amaimon, King of Earth, stared at her. And he wanted some answers out of him later.

''Very well. As for your place to stay-''

''Oh, I have an apartment of my own.'' I interrupted.

''Well, In that case. Here's the key you need to attend the classes.'' He gave me the special key, which let me go to wherever I wanted.

''Thank you.'' I accepted the key and placed the hamster down on the desk, not before I kissed it on its head. ''Be a good little hamster to Mr. Pheles, alright?'' Oh, she only had to know what mischief that little 'hamster' was capable of...

''Thank you for letting me attending to this school, Mr. Pheles!''

''Oh, anything for a beautiful flower~'' I blushed at that comment. ''Oh and the lessons begin tomorrow. For now you may do what you please. Go meet the Okumura twins for example.''

''Alright.'' With that being said, I bowed and turned abruptly to made my way out of the door. A pair of pink eyes following her every step to the door.

* * *

''Amaimon, don't you have something to explain?'' Mephisto looked at his younger brother, who turned back into his normal form, staring somewhat longingly at the door where [Name] walked out seconds ago.

''It's her... [Name].'' The boy, Amaimon, said in his childish voice, completely ignoring his brother's question.

''Her? What do you mean, _her_? [Name]? Have you met [Name] before? I think I miss something.'' He asked.

It seems Amaimon was hiding something from Mephisto. And usually Mephisto was the one who was one step ahead of the others, not the other way around.

''Yes, Aniue. I'm pretty sure that's the little girl I met ten years ago.''

'Ten years ago? Well, that's interesting.' Mephisto thought. Normally, Amaimon isn't interested in humans, but now that he's interested by a normal teenage girl, that makes Mephisto curious.

''Where and _h__ow_ have you met her?''

''In a forest, ten years ago. And for the how part, she sat alone in the forest by herself. I thought she was a normal human girl, but she could see me and didn't ran away from me, I guess she couldn't sense I was a demon. I wanted to walk away, but she said she could talk with my kin, so that made me curious.''

Mephisto snickered.

Amaimon glared daggers at his older brother, he doesn't like to be laughed at. ''What's that snickering about, Aniue?''

''It's just that I've never seen you got so interested in a simple human before, apart from our youngest brother, Rin, of course. And coddled for that matter.'' Seeing his glare didn't fade in the slightest, Mephisto sighed. ''Oh, come on, Amaimon. I wasn't laughing at you.''

''You better wasn't.''

Then, Mephisto wanted something to figure out.

_And he did know how __to..._

''Say, Amaimon.''

''Hm?'' Came a grumpy growl.

…_How, you may ask? _

''That girl was pretty gorgeous. I think I'm going to mark her one day. I mean it would be a waste to let such a young girl to be taken away by another one.'' He said seriously, rubbing his chin, although it was just a joke.

_To provoke him of course!_

If looks could kill, then he was already dead by now.

His normally hollow cyan blue colored eyes were suddenly filled with possessiveness and untameable flames. His short green eyebrows were dangerously knitted together, his fangs bared and an ominous aura was radiating off him.

Ah yes, the reaction he was hoping for.

Amaimon pointed a clawed finger his way, as to warn him. ''Don't you _dare_ to lay a finger on [Name]! She's mine. Mine to hold. Mine to cherish. _**Mine **_only!'' He said in a dark ominously voice.

Mephisto held up his arms up in defence. ''Alright, alright, I understand. She's yours.''

He's never seen Amaimon to get so possessive over a girl before, a human girl at that. He never seemed interested in women.

Is she that special to him? Well, that certainly did mean something.

''I'm going out.'' He stated bluntly, then jumped out of the window.

Mephisto knew very well where, no, _who_ he was going to.

* * *

I was walking leisurely through the forest. Eyes closed, arms rested behind my head and earbuds were popped in my ears.

I hummed along with the song, my head slowly moving along with the rhythm, completely unaware of one pair of cyan blue eyes following her every move.

That's right, Amaimon followed her the whole way here. He jumped from branch to branch, in order to keep up with her, not wanting to lose sight of her. Every now and then, his eyes would wander from her waist to her swaying hips.

He heard her singing with that sweet voice of hers. That hasn't changed over the years he noted, except that it's become more feminine and less childish. And what he more noticed was that she'd grown taller, her curves were perfect and her hair had grown longer.

He thought it's about time he made himself known. I mean, come on, it's been about ten years they last saw each other!

A soft thud was heard, making my eyes shot open.

I came face to face with a male, who had green colored hair with a spike on top, pale skin and cyan colored eyes.

He wore a dark maroon colored jacked, which was ripped at the ends, green arm warmers, black shorts with yellow polka dots, a belt with a skull, which was upside down and wore black shoes, one each shoe a skull...

He seemed rather familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

I rested my hand on my curvaceous hip, a thoughtful look was present on my face, my lower lip somewhat protruded, making it look like a pout. He thought it looks kinda cute.

''Hmm.'' I hummed, eyeing him through squinted eyes. ''Don't I know you from somewhere? You look familiar. Really familiar if I may add...''

''Aah...'' He shook his head in disappointment before looking up. ''It seems like the little girl forgot me, what a shame.'' A smirk formed on his pink lips.

''Little girl?'' My eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

'_That voice_..._N__o... No, that can't be him, right? Is he the one from..._' I thought, my clouded [e/c] eyes lit up at him in recognition.

''Are you the one I met in the forest ten years ago?!'' He nodded, his smirk growing in size. ''No way!'' I exclaimed.

''Yes way.'' He countered.

He approached me slowly. I walked backwards, bumping into a sakura tree. As he was close enough, he put his arms on each side of my head, preventing me from escaping.

''You're beautiful. It really is a shame I haven't seen you grow up.'' He said.

''What do you mean? Aren't you in your late twenties by now? I mean I was five, and you looked like you were sixteen.''

''[Name]...'' He lifted up my chin with his clawed finger, carefully as not to scratch my porcelain skin.

''Do you remember when you said you wished you were a demon?'' His cyan blue eyes rested on my [e/c] colored ones.

_**~Flashback~**_

_''Wow... Are those real?'' She touched one of the sharp canines._

_''Hmm-hmm.''_

_''Sugoi ne. You look like a vampire or a demon.'' He blinked down at her. ''Vampire?'' He questioned._

_Alarm filled eyes stared at him. ''E-Eh? Don't think of it as an insult, I think demons are pretty cool. I wish I was one...'' She murmured the last sentence under her breath and rested her head on his chest._

_._

_._

_._

At the small memory, I nodded my head in confirmation. ''Yes... I do remember. What of it?''

''...I am a demon, well, a demon king at that. I'm Amaimon, King of Earth. Hajimemashite.'' He watched her expression closely, thinking she would push him away and get the hell out of here. But, no, he was proved wrong twice. She had a look of astonishment in her eyes, no fear, no anger, no, just astonishment.

I blinked a few times before I yelled, ''…Oh my God, really?! All this time I sat next to a demon king! Sugoi!''

Wow, not the kind of reaction he had expected, and, it made him kind of happy.

''Ah...that's why you have those pointy teeth. I was so clueless back then.'' I facepalmed myself.

He looked at her, and found this rather amusing. He lifted my head to look at him again.

''[Name], do you know why I sat next to you, instead of letting you be...?'' He said, snapping me back to reality.

''No?''

He brought his head closer, his forehead resting on mine, looking into my pools of a never ending forest trail. ''...Because you had that something that intrigued me. And that something was your ability to communicate with my kin. Your ability to hear the movements in the earth itself. That's what brought me to get to know you.''

My face was so red, it would put a tomato to shame. ''Oh, r-really? That's so sweet!''

''And you know what Amaimon...'' I encircled my arms around his neck., bringing my face to his pointy ear. I said with a velvety voice. ''I wonder if you taste sweet too...''

''Wanna test it?''An innocent smile spread on his face, but his eyes showed the exact opposite.

Copying his facial expression, I said in a challenging voice, ''Make me.''

''You wish.'' He smirked and placed his lips on mine in a fast movement and pinned me to the tree.

I was shocked at first, but closed my eyes and let myself melt into the kiss. Amaimon let his hands wander over my body, one hand rested behind my head to deepen the kiss. And the other hand slid to my bum, giving it a slight squeeze. I gasped and he saw this as the perfect opportunity to let his tongue explore my hot cavern. The fight of dominance was won by Amaimon, making me growl a bit.

After a while they broke apart, stupid humans and their need for oxygen.

I rested my forehead against his, catching my breath. ''I'm right. You taste sweet, Amai-kun~.''

''Hmm-hmm.'' He hummed, resting his head in the crook of my neck, slightly nibbing on the sensitive flesh. ''Mine...All mine.''

''What did you say?''

''That you're mine.'' He replied bluntly.

I giggled. ''Being possessive, aren't we?''

''Only if it has anything to do with you.'' He grabbed my chin and pecked me on the lips, then rested his chin on my head, since he's taller than me. ''But seriously, [Name]. Keep in mind that you're _mine_. Nobody else's. Just mine and mine only.''

''Yeah, yeah. Mr. Greedy.'' I rolled my eyes.

He pulled me firmly against him, enjoying this blissful moment.

From afar, another demon who'd witnessed this all, sat on a flying chair with a cup of tea. He had a devilish smirk on his face, his forest green eyes gleaming with glee.

''Oh brother, I can't wait to be uncle...''

* * *

_**I'd like to thank you for reading this story!**_

_**I really appreciate it!**_

_**And please let a comment behind to tell me what you thought, maybe to improve some things like grammar mistakes , the character's behavior etc. etc. etc.**_

_**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! ^_^**_

_**兄上 (Aniue)- Big brother**_

_**凄い (sugoi)- Amazing**_

_**はじめまして！(hajimemashite!)- Nice to meet you!**_

_**~Shizuki-Yuki-Chan**_


	2. Dutch version

_**[**__**やっと見つけた、私の女王。**__**] ~Finally Found You, My Queen~**_

* * *

_**Hello peeps!**_

_**I thought I'm going to upload a Dutch version of this.**_

_**Not only I wanted to, but also to test my writing skills in Dutch.**_

_**And I was shocked, because I misspelled words and verbs after I have written so many english chapters. I asked my dad if he has heard of this:**_

_**'Een gekortmouwde t-shirt' [A short-sleeved T-shirt]**_

_**And, well, he hasn't...**_

_**What the- what did I? I literally translated from English 'Een gekortmouwde T-shirt' instead of 'Een shirt met korte mouwen'.**_

_**So it was kind of a shock I couldn't write the simplest of words. I regained it luckily after half an hour.**_

_**Anyways, if anyone wants to try to learn the Dutch language, go try it! XD**_

_**[V/n]- voornaam**_

_**[A/n]- achternaam**_

_**[o/k]- oog kleur**_

_**[h/k]- haar kleur**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, it belongs to Kazue Katou, and nor do I own you!**_

_**Laten we beginnen! (Let's begin!)**_

* * *

_~Dutch version~_

_**~10 jaar geleden~**_

_Het was zomer, en een klein meisje van zo ongeveer 5 jaar oud, zat op de grond tegen een eikenboom, genieten van de stilte, tot haar opluchting. Ze was niet het type meisje die van communiceren hield met mensen, nee, ze wilde liever in haar eentje zitten, gewikkeld in haar eigen gedachten en fantasieën._

_Er waren van die momenten dat mensen met haar probeerden te praten, maar ze reageerde niet terug, niet omdat ze hen negeert, nee, ze hoort hen gewoon niet, ze was gevangen in haar eigen kleine wereld._

_Ze was ook geen normaal menselijk kind, zo kon namelijk met demonen communiceren. Zoals deze groene kleine dingen, genaamd Greenmen. Niet alleen Greenmen, nee, ook aapachtige wezens, genaamd Goblins, bloemen en bomen, in het kort, alles gerelateerd met de aarde._

_Ooit een keer, had ze haar ouders verteld dat ze met demonen kon praten, maar jammer genoeg, ze geloofden haar niet. Niet alleen haar ouders, ook andere kinderen dachten dat ze gek geworden was. Haar ouders brachten haar naar het ziekenhuis, kijken als Schizofrenie had, of andere aandoeningen die ze misschien kon hebben._

_Maar er was geen uitslag, ze was helemaal in orde. Dus, ze gaven op en lieten haar haar eigen gang gaan._

_Zoals nu, Greenmen zaten tegen haar aan, sommige zitten op haar hoofd, andere zaten op haar schouders, spelen met haar lokken, en weer anderen zitten om haar voeten heen, genieten van van haar rust. Het boeide haar niet echt, het was nogal geruststellend._

_Momenteel was ze diep in gedachten, of zo een persoon die toevallig langs liep zou dat zeggen. Ze dacht wat ze had gedaan vandaag. Flitsen van vandaag flitsten voor haar glazige [o/k] ogen._

_Zonder dat ze het merkt, kon je lichte voetstappen horen, alleen als ze er op lette. De voetstappen kwamen dichterbij, maar ze gaf het geen aandacht, totdat de voetstappen voor haar stopten._

_'Er staat iemand voor je, [V/n].' Een van de Greenmen die op haar schouder zat, zei het tegen haar door middel van telepathie. Dat bracht haar terug tot realiteit._

_Haar vraag werd beantwoord als ze oog in oog kwam met puntige laarzen, op elk paar een doodskop. De persoon droeg groene beenwarmers, zwarte korte broek met geprinte gele ruiten er op, gevolgd door een riem met een doodskop die ondersteboven was, een zwart met roze overhemd met korte mouwen en met een donker kastanjebruine jas er over heen die gescheurd aan de uiteinden is._

_Langzaam liet ze haar ogen naar boven gaan, helemaal omhoog om te rusten op lege cyaan gekleurde ogen die terug naar haar staarden met lichte nieuwsgierigheid._

_Hij had groen haar met een punt er boven op die lichter gekleurd is in tegenstelling tot de rest van zijn haar, heeft een slank bovenlichaam en had een gemiddelde lengte._

_Genoemde persoon wilde verder lopen, maar hij vroeg zich wat af. De manier hoe ze naar hem staarde vertelde hem dat zij hem kon zien. Zou hij het vragen, of zou hij gewoon zijn eigen weg volgen door zijn gebied?_

_Hij koos de eerste optie._

_''Kan jij me zien?'' Vroeg hij in een kinderlijke stem, zijn korte groene wenkbrauwen rezen omhoog in verbazing._

_Ze keek de persoon aan, van wie ze dacht dat hij ongeveer 16 jaar oud was, maar ondanks zijn uiterlijk, als je alleen op zijn stem let, zou je makkelijk geloven dat hij zo om en nabij 12 jaar oud is. Alhoewel, wist zij veel dat hij meer dan 1000 jaar oud was, als het niet meer is._

_''Ja, dat kan ik...'' Zei ze met een klein stemmetje en knikte langzaam, terwijl schok in haar [o/k] ogen verscheen, bang dat hij haar wat zou aandoen, maar ze maakte geen beweging om te vluchten._

_'Haar stem is zoet.' Merkte hij op. Haar stem bereikte zijn puntige demonen oren. Maar hij zou die stem niet voor lang horen, of misschien..._

_Aangezien dat het meisje geen poging deed om weg te rennen, bleef ze hem aankijken met schok dat langzaam veranderde in nieuwsgierigheid. Hij vroeg, ''Waarom ren je niet weg?''_

_''Wegrennen?'' Ze kantelde haar hoofd een beetje naar de zijkant._

_''Ja.'' Zei hij. ''Ben je niet bang van mij?''_

_Ze had een verwarde blik op haar gezicht. ''...Nee. Waarom zou ik?''_

_Hij knipperde zijn ogen. ''De meeste mensen zijn bang van mij die mij kunnen zien.''_

_''Nou, dat geeft mij geen reden dat ik ook weg moet rennen, toch? Ik ben niet zoals de meeste mensen.'' Ze grinnikte. ''En misschien ik het ook beter zo, of anders zou het erg saai zijn als alle mensen hetzelfde zouden zijn.''_

_Het meisje glimlachte, daarna richtte ze haar aandacht op een van de Greenmen die aan het spelen was met een paar lokken van haar [h/k] schouderlengte gekleurde haar. Ze aaide het, de Greenman slaakte een gil van blijdschap en nestelde zich in haar hand._

_Een spookachtige glimlach verscheen op het gezicht van de jongen, niet om wat ze zei, nee, totaal niet zelfs. Het was om het uitzicht dat hij zag. Zijn glimlach was niet duidelijk, maar het is er wel. Het is zelden dat hij een paar van zijn verwanten zo comfortabel ziet met een simpel menselijk meisje. Sterker nog, hij heeft het nog nooit in zijn hele leven gezien om daar mee te beginnen._

_Oké, hij is niet dat geïnteresseerd in mensen, hij dacht dat het waardeloze wezens waren die niet zelf dingen kunnen oplossen, maar dit meisje is erin geslaagd om zijn interesse te prikkelen._

_Hij vindt zichzelf naar haar toe lopen en zat naar haar op de zachte grond. ''Kom je hier vaak?''_

_Ze knikte. ''Ja, ik kom hier om mijn gedachte op te frissen of gewoon om mijn rust te vinden hier in het bos, zoals de druppels die in het water vallen, de wind die door de bomen blaast. En op de een of andere manier, deze schattige kleine wezentjes komen hier om me gezelschap te houden.''_

_''Ik snap het. Je moet wel heel veel van de natuur houden dan.''_

_''Klopt. Het klinkt misschien raar, maar, ik kan de bloemen zachte melodieën horen zingen en ik voel de grond onder me trillen elke keer als er toevallig een persoon langs loopt.''_

_Zijn ogen verbreden een beetje in schok. Een meisje die ongeveer hetzelfde vermogen heeft als hem, behalve aardbevingen veroorzaken, of het zelf laten bewegen voor wat dat betreft. Nu is hij echt geïnteresseerd, nee, **gefascineerd** in haar._

_Een klein handje tikte op zijn schouder. ''Hé, gaat het wel?''_

_Bezorgde [o/k] ogen staarden in zijn holle cyaan blauw gekleurde ogen. Haar ogen doen hem op de een of andere manier denken aan de natuur._

_''Ja, het gaat wel.'' Antwoordde hij. ''Ik was gewoon onder de indruk van jouw vermogen, denk ik.''_

_''Oké dan.'' Ze trok haar hand weer terug om het naast haar zijde te rusten._

_Een paar Greenmen liepen naar de jongen, sommige plaatsten zich bij zijn zijde, en andere rustten op zijn gebogen knieën. Natuurlijk zouden ze. Hij is de Koning van de Aarde. Alleen zij weet dit nog niet._

_Zacht gegiechel klonk er opeens, waardoor zijn blik op het meisje viel. ''Ze vinden je aardig.''_

_''Blijkbaar.'' Zei hij kortaf. ''Trouwens, wat is je naam, kleintje?'' Hij pakte een aardbeien gearomatiseerde lolly uit zijn jaszak en stopte het in zijn mond._

_''Mijn naam is [V/n] [A/n].''_

_'[V/n]...' Zei hij in zijn hoofd, en hij dacht dat het een leuk deuntje had._

_Opeens was er een hand voor zijn gezicht. Ze glimlachte lief naar hem, wachten tot hij haar uitgestrekte hand accepteerde._

_''Hm?''_

_''Dit wordt een handdruk genoemd.'' Ze giechelde om zijn stomverbaasde expressie._

_Uiteindelijk accepteerde hij haar hand. De hand was compleet overmeesterd bij het zijne. Niet alleen de grootte van haar hand verbaasde hem, ook de warmte die er vanaf kwam._

_Daarna lanceerde ze zichzelf op hem, haar kleine armen sloegen om zijn middel. ''Leuk om jou te ontmoeten.'' Zei ze zachtjes in zijn oor, niet te hard om gehoorbeschadiging te veroorzaken._

_Hij was volledig verbaast, toch is het niet te zien op zijn kalme gezicht. Hij heeft nog nooit lichaamscontact gemaakt, nou ja, niet op deze manier dan, laat er buiten met een meisje._

_Wat was dit fenomeen dat mensen noemen? Een knuffel? Oh ja, een knuffel was het._

_Hij aarzelde even, maar sloeg zijn armen toch om haar kleine lichaam heen, niet te hard om haar te verbrijzelen. Hij vergeet nog wel eens hoe kwetsbaar mensen zijn._

_''Ook leuk om jou te ontmoeten.'' Langzaam liet hij zijn vingers door haar korte [h/k] haar gaan, een vreemd warm gevoel spreidde naar zijn hart, en liet het een beetje smelten._

_Het maakt niks uit wat dit gevoel mocht zijn, hij wilde niet dat dit ophield._

_Hij keek op haar neer en zag dat haar ogen naar hem staarden met nieuwsgierigheid. Hij glimlachte, twee puntige hoektanden steken uit de hoeken van zijn mond._

_Haar ogen verbreedde in verbazing. En hij kon zweren dat haar ogen glitteren. ''Wauw... Zijn die echt?'' Ze raakte een van de scherpe hoektanden aan._

_''Hmm-hmm.''_

_''Sugoi ne. je lijkt op een vampier of een demoon.'' Hij knipperde zijn ogen. ''Vampier?'' Vroeg hij._

_Ogen die gevuld waren met angst keken naar hem, ze dacht dat ze hem beledigd had. ''E-Eh? Denk niet dat het een belediging is of zo, ik vind demonen erg cool. Ik wilde dat ik er een was...'' Ze mompelde de laatste zin in een zucht en legde haar hoofd op zijn borst. Maar zonder haar weten hoorde Amaimon toch de laatste zin, alleen door zijn scherp gehoor._

_Dat shockeerde hem een beetje. Een mens die vindt dat demonen cool zijn en er een **wil **zijn? Wie zou dat ooit denken?_

_De Greenmen keken op naar hun koning met een glimlach op hun gezichten bij het zicht voor hen._

_'[V/n] [A/n]... Wie weet? Misschien vervul ik je wens wel op een dag...' Hij bewoog zijn lolly in zijn mond en schoof het naar de andere kant._

_Hij zou die naam nooit vergeten. Niet nadat hij dacht dat zij iets speciaals voor hem betekende._

.

.

_._

* * *

_**~Heden~**_

Over de jaren heen groeide het kleine meisje op in een mooie tiener van 15 jaar. Haar ooit korte [h/k] haar van toen, bereikt nu haar onder ruk, haar smalle figuur heeft nu vorm. Alles is veranderd, behalve voor twee dingen. Het eerste zijn haar ogen. Die hebben dezelfde nieuwsgierige glans van tien jaar geleden. En het tweede is haar gewoonte voor het dommelen in haar eigen gedachten.

_Oude gewoonten zijn moeilijk om af te leren blijkbaar._

Hetzelfde geldt voor haar gave voor het zien van demonen zijn nooit verdwenen. Sterker nog, het is nog erger geworden. Dus, nadat ze heeft gehoord dat er een school bestond voor mensen die demonen konden zien, genaamd True Cross Academy. Dus ze verhuisde naar Japan, naar de hoofdstad Tokio.

Ze woont in haar eentje in een appartement. Haar ouders zijn een paar jaar geleden omgekomen in een auto-ongeluk. Ze lieten wel genoeg erfenis achter zodat zij naar Japan kon verhuizen. Natuurlijk, ze mist hen heel erg, maar ze dacht dat het geen zin heeft om te blijven treuren, dus zij besloot om door te gaan met het leven.

Momenteel was ik lunch aan het klaarmaken voor de middagpauze, helemaal in mijn eigen gedachten. Ik dacht terug aan die keer waar ik die jongen met het groene haar had ontmoet. Een kleine glimlach verbreedde om mijn gezicht.

Oh, hoe verlegen ik toen was. Dat is nu gelukkig allemaal veranderd over de jaren heen. Ik ben niet langer bang om met mensen te communiceren, integendeel.

Ha, en het moment toen ik hem zomaar een knuffel gaf. Ik schudde mijn hoofd als ik daar aan dacht.

'Maar nu dat ik er zo over na zit te denken, ik ben nooit achter zijn naam te weten gekomen.' Ik vond dat nogal oneerlijk. 'Ach ja, misschien kom ik hem nog een keer tegen.' Ik gaf mezelf een klap voor het hoofd. 'Oh, wat een onzin! De eerste en laatste keer dat ik hem tegenkwam was tien jaar geleden.'

Als ik eenmaal klaar was, liep ik naar de deur. Ik pakte mijn schoudertas, lange jas, deed mijn laarzen aan, en wikkelde een sjaal om mijn nek heen. Daarna liep ik naar buiten.

Een sterke wind blies door mijn haren, het was herfst.

Ik besloot om een wandeling door het bos te maken en zo op die manier naar school te gaan. Als ik daar aankwam, keek ik om me heen om alle soorten kleuren te zien. Geel, oranje, rood en groen waren allemaal door elkaar gehutseld. Het was een adembenemend gezicht om te zien.

Greenmen keken op me neer vanuit de bomen. Na een paar seconden herinnerden zij dat zij het meisje uit het verleden was die hun koning een knuffel gaf.

_'Zij is het, zij is het! De Koningin van de Aarde!'_

'Koningin van...de Aarde?' Dacht ik, maar ik schudde het snel van me af.

Ik keek omhoog en kwam in contact met honderden gezichtjes van de Greenmen. Ik glimlachte vriendelijk naar ze. Als ik een stap vooruit zette, hechtten de Greenmen zich op mijn hoofd, in mijn haar, en anderen kropen in mijn sjaal. Ik neem aan dat ze het koud hebben.

_'Aw, hallo daar kleintjes!' Ik giechelde als ik hun gil van blijdschap hoorde._

Ik keek al snel op mijn horloge, en ik zag dat ik nog maar 10 minuten over had om op school te komen.

''Oh, shit. Ik moet opschieten!'' Zei ik hardop.

Ik ging een sprint trekken. Razend door het bos op volle snelheid. De Greenmen zaten nog steeds in mijn sjaal en haar.

Een paar minuten later arriveerde ik op school, maar ik rende nog steeds door. En zonder uit te kijken, botste ik tegen een persoon en lande ik om mijn achterwerk.

Oh, de handige persoon dat ik ben, dacht ik sarcastisch...

''Gomenasai!'' Zei ik. Daarna keek ik omhoog om een man te zien die gekleed is in een wit uniform dat me doet denken aan een clown...

''Oh, je hoeft geen sorry te zeggen hoor, schat.'' De man voor mij had paars haar en bosgroene ogen en droeg flamboyante kleding. Nou, dat is niet dat je vaak tegen komt.

Een uitgestoken gehandschoende hand werd voor mijn gezicht gehouden, wachten totdat ik het zou aannemen. Dat deed ik en hij hees mij omhoog. Ik sloeg mezelf af en boog naar de man, mijn [h/k] haar viel tegelijkertijd van mijn schouders.

''Hartelijk bedankt, Meneer...eh...''

''Mephisto Pheles.'' Vulde hij in. ''Maar je mag me ook Mephisto noemen.'' Zijn herkenbare grijns zichtbaar zoals altijd. ''Nou, dat doet me denken. Ben jij niet het nieuwe uitwisselingsstudent?''

''H-Hai.''

''Uitstekend, ik heb op je gewacht. Volg me alsjeblieft.'' En dat deed ik.

* * *

Ze liepen door de enorme hallen van de school. Honderden studenten zitten, eten en sommige staren mij aan als ik achter de directeur van deze school aan liep. Ze denken waarschijnlijk dat ik iets ergs heb gedaan, om het zo aan hun gezichtsuitdrukkingen te zien, maar het boeide me niet echt veel wat zij van mij denken.

Nu stond ik voor een reusachtige deur, de deur van de directeur om precies te zijn. Hij opende de deur en ik liep achter hem aan. Als ik binnen stapte, zag ik kasten vol met dossiers, administratief werk, en grappig genoeg zag ik manga boeken ertussen zitten. Ik mag hem nu al.

Ik nam plaats in een stoel en keek Mephisto aan, die nu een brede grijns op zijn gezicht droeg. Een paar Greenmen steken hun hoofdjes door mijn lange haar en sjaal om naar de directeur te kijken.

''Ik zie dat een paar Greenemen comfortabel in je haar zitten, eh...''

Ik knipperde mijn ogen, helemaal niet doorhebben van de aanwezigheid van de Greenmen. ''Oh, het spijt me. Mijn naam is [V/n] [A/n].'' Ik greep naar een Greenman en zette het op mijn hand. ''En over deze gesproken, zij hadden altijd mij gezelschap gehouden wanneer ik naar het bos ging, al sinds dat ik erg jong was.''

Mephisto staarde naar de Greenman die bij zijn jongere broer hoorde dat op de hand van het meisje rustte. ''Ik begrijp het. Ze moeten wel erg veel van je houden dan om zo dichtbij een mens te komen.''

''Hmm-hmm.'' Ik liet mijn blik langs het bureau gaan en zag een groene hamster met een punt bovenop zijn kop.

Zijn roze oogjes staarden aandachtig in mijn [o/k] ogen net alsof hij mij om eten vraagt. Gelukkig heb ik wat zonnepitten. Ik strekte mijn hand uit naar de hamster en zette hem op mijn hand. Met de andere lege hand gaf ik hem de pitten en liet ik mijn vinger over zijn kopje gaan, zachtjes aaien.

''Oh mijn God, ben jij niet een schattig pluizig dingetje.'' Het staarde naar me terug met een blik net als ik hem beledigd had, tegelijkertijd propte hij die zonnepitten in zijn mond. Ik giechelde om zijn gezicht.

Ondertussen keek Mephisto naar hen. Hij zag de manier waarop de hamster, of eerder gezegd zijn jongere broer, Amaimon, Koning van de Aarde, naar haar keek. En hij wilde later hem ondervragen.

''Goed dan. Voor je plaats om te verblijven...''

Ik onderbrak hem. ''Oh, ik heb zelf al een verblijfplaats in een appartement namelijk.''

''Nou, in dat geval. Hier is de sleutel die je nodig hebt om te klassen in te kunnen.'' Hij gaf me de speciale sleutel, of de oneindige sleutel genoemd die me overal liet naar toe gaan.

''Bedankt.'' Ik accepteerde de sleutel en plaatste de hamster weer terug op het bureau, niet voordat ik het een kusje op zijn kopje gaf. ''Wel braaf zijn voor Meneer Pheles, oké?'' Oh, ze hoefde alleen maar te weten wat voor ondeugendheid die 'hamster' in staat is om te doen...

''En nogmaals bedank dat ik hier kan studeren, Meneer Pheles!''

''Oh, alles voor een mooie bloem~'' Ik bloosde om zijn reactie. ''Oh, en de lessen beginnen morgen. Voor nu kan je doen waar je zin in hebt.''

''Oké.'' Als dat gezegd is, boog ik en wendde ik me naar de deur. Een paar roze ogen volgden haar elke stap die ze nam naar de deur.

* * *

''Amaimon, heb jij me niet iets uit te leggen?'' Mephisto keek naar zijn jongere broer die in zijn normale vorm terug keerde. Hij staarde nogal verlangend naar de deur waar [V/n] een paar seconden geleden uitliep.

''Zij is het... [V/n].'' Zei de jongen, Amaimon, in een kinderlijke stem.

''Zij? Wat bedoel je,_ zij_? [V/n]? heb je [V/n] eerder ontmoet? Ik denk dat ik wat mis.'' Vroeg hij.

Het lijkt erop dat Amaimon wat voor Mephisto verborgen houdt. En normaal gesproken is het Mephisto die een stap voor iedereen was, en niet andersom.

''Ja, Aniue. Ik ben er vrij zeker van dat zij het kleine meisje is die ik tien jaar geleden heb ontmoet.''

'Tien jaar geleden? Nou, dat is pas interessant.' Dacht Mephisto. Normaal gesproken was Amaimon niet zo geïnteresseerd in mensen, maar nu dat hij geïnteresseerd is in een normaal tiener meisje, maakt dat Mephisto nogal nieuwsgierig.

''Waar en _hoe _heb je haar ontmoet?''

''In een bos tien jaar geleden. En voor het hoe gedeelte, ze zat in haar eentje in het bos. Ik dacht dat ze een normaal menselijk meisje was, maar ze kon me zien en rende niet voor me weg, ik denk dat ze niet doorhad dat ik een demoon was. Ik wilde verder gaan, maar ze zei dat ze met mijn verwanten kon praten, dus dat maakte me nieuwsgierig.''

Mephisto grinnikte.

Amaimon keek woedend naar zijn oudere broer, hij houdt er totaal niet van om uitgelachen te worden. ''Waarom grinnik je, Aniue?''

''Het is gewoon zo dat ik je nooit zo interesse hebt zien tonen in een simpel mens, behalve dan van onze jongste broer, Rin, natuurlijk. En dat je zo werd vertroeteld wat dat betreft.''

Bij het zien dat zijn boze schittering niet veranderde, zuchtte Mephisto. ''Oh, kom op, ik lachte je niet uit.''

''Ik hoop het voor je.''

Dan wilde Mephisto nog wat ontraadselen.

_En hij wist hoe hij het moest doen..._

''Zeg, Amaimon,''

''Hm?'' Kwam een nors gegrom.

_...Hoe, vraag je je af?_

''Dat meisje was echt prachtig. Ik denk dat ik haar van mij maak een keer. Ik bedoel, het zou zonde zijn dat zo'n jong meisje door een ander persoon wordt meegenomen.'' Zei hij serieus, alhoewel het was gewoon een grapje.

_Om hem uit te lokken natuurlijk!_

Als blikken konden doden, dan was hij nu al dood.

Zijn normale lege cyaan blauw gekleurde ogen, waren opeens gevuld met bezitsdrang en ontembare vlammen. Zijn korte groene wenkbrauwen waren erg diep gefronst, zijn tanden waren ontbloot en een onheilspellende uitstraling straalde van hem af.

Ah, ja, de reactie waar hij op gehoopt had.

Amaimon wees een vinger met een klauw als nagel in zijn richting om hem te waarschuwen. ''Waag het niet om bij [V/n] in de buurt te komen! Ze is van mij. Van mij om vast te houden. Van mij om beminnen. _**Alleen**_ van mij!'' Zei hij in een duister onheilspellende stem.

Mephisto hees zijn armen omhoog om aan te geven dat hij niks kwaad bedoelde. ''Oké, oké, ik begrijp het. Ze is van jou.''

Hij heeft hem nog nooit zo bezittelijk om een meisje gezien, en dan nog een mensen meid. Als hij al niet geïnteresseerd in vrouwen is, laat staan vrouwen.

Betekent zij zoveel voor hem? Nou, dat betekent echt wel iets.

''Ik ga naar buiten.'' Zei hij botweg, daarna sprong hij uit het raam.

Mephisto wist donders goed waar, nee, naar _wie _hij toe gaat.

* * *

Ik liep op mijn gemak door het bos. Mijn ogen waren dicht, mijn armen rusten achter mijn hoofd en oordopjes zaten in mijn oren.

Ik neuriede mee met het lied en mijn hoofd bewoog mee met het ritme, helemaal niet bewust van een paar cyaan blauwe ogen die haar elke stap volgden.

Dat klopt, Amaimon volgde haar helemaal hier naar toe. Hij sprong van tak naar tak om dicht bij haar te blijven, niet willen dat hij haar kwijt raakt. En zo nu en dan dwaalden zijn ogen van haar taille naar haar swingende heupen.

Hij hoorde haar zingen met die zoete stem van haar. Dat is helemaal niet over de jaren heen veranderd, viel hem op, behalve dan dat het meer vrouwelijker klinkt en minder kinderachtig. En wat hem meer opviel was dat ze langer is geworden, haar rondingen waren perfect en haar haar is langer gegroeid.

Hij dacht dat het eens tijd werd om zichzelf bekend te maken. Ik bedoel maar, het is tien jaar geleden dat hij haar voor het laatst zag!

Een zachte plof kon je horen, waardoor mijn ogen open schoten.

Ik kwam oog in oog met een jongen die groen haar had met een punt er boven op, een bleke huid en had cyaan gekleurde ogen.

Hij droeg een donker kastanjebruine jas die gescheurd was aan de uiteinden, groene armwarmers, een zwarte korte broek met gele ruiten, een riem met een doodskop die ondersteboven hing, en hij droeg zwarte laarzen, op elke schoen een doodskop...

hij kwam me erg bekend voor, maar ik kon er niet zo snel op komen.

Ik legde mijn hand op mijn welgevormde heup, een nadenkend blik was op mijn gezicht te zien, mijn onderste lip stak iets naar voren, waardoor het op een pruillip lijkt. Hij vond het er schattig uitzien.

''Hmm.'' Ik keek hem aan met samengeknepen ogen. ''Ken ik jou niet ergens van? Je ziet komt me erg bekend voor. Heel erg bekend voor als ik mag toevoegen...''

''Aah..'' Hij schudde zijn hoofd met teleurstelling voordat hij weer opkeek. ''Het lijkt er op dat het eens kleine meisje mij vergeten is, dat is zonde.'' Een grijns werd gevormd op zijn roze lippen.

''Klein meisje?'' Mijn wenkbrauwen fronsten met verwarring.

_'Die stem...Nee... Nee, dat kan hij niet zijn, of wel? Is hij degene van...' _Ik was aan het nadenken totdat mijn [o/k] ogen oplichten in erkenning.

''Ben jij degene die ik tien jaar geleden in het bos ontmoette?!'' Hij knikte, zijn grijns vergrootte. ''Nee, echt niet!'' Riep ik uit.

''Oh, echt wel.'' Werkte hij tegen.

Hij benaderde me langzaam, ik liep achteruit en botste tegen een sakura boom. Als hij eenmaal dicht genoeg was, zette hij zijn armen aan weerskanten van mijn hoofd, zo voorkomen dat ik niet kon ontsnappen/

''Je bent prachtig. Het is erg zonde dat ik je niet heb zien opgroeien.'' Zei hij.

''Wat bedoel je? Ben je nu niet ergens eind in de jaren twintig of zo? Ik bedoel maar, ik was vijf en jij zag eruit dat je zestien was.''

''[V/n]...'' Hij tilde mijn kin op met zijn vinger die klauwen als nagels had, voorzichtig om niet mijn porseleinen huid te beschadigen.

''Herinner jij je nog dat je zei dat je wensde dat je een demoon was?'' Zijn cyaan blauwe ogen rustten op mijn [o/k] gekleurde ogen.

_**~Herinnering~**_

_''Wauw... Zijn die echt?'' Ze raakte een van de scherpe hoektanden aan._

_''Hmm-hmm.''_

_''Sugoi ne. je lijkt op een vampier of een demoon.'' Hij knipperde zijn ogen. ''Vampier?'' Vroeg hij._

_Ogen die gevuld waren met angst keken naar hem. Ze dacht dat ze hem beledigd had. ''E-Eh? Denk net dat het een belediging is of zo, ik vind demonen ecg cool. Ik wou dat ik er een was...'' Ze mompelde de laatste zin in een zucht en legde haar hoofd op zijn borst. _

_._

_._

_._

Bij de kleine herinnering, klinkte ik mijn hoofd met bevestiging. ''Ja... dat herinner ik me. Wat heeft dat met dit te maken?''

''...Ik ben een demoon, nou ja, een demonenkoning. Ik ben Amaimon, koning van de Aarde. Hajimemashite.'' Hij lette op haar gezichtsuitdrukking, denken dat zij hem opzij zal duwen en maken dat ze daar wegkomt. Maar, nee, hij werd tweemaal verkeerd bewezen. Ze had een blik van verbazing op haar gezicht. Geen angst, geen woede, nee, gewoon verbazing.

Ik knipperde mijn ogen een paar keer voordat ik gilde, ''...Oh mijn God, serieus?! Ik zat heel de tijd naast een demonenkoning! Sugoi!''

Wauw, niet het soort reactie die hij had verwacht. En, het maakte hem blij.

''Ah... dat is waarom jij van die puntige tanden hebt. Ik was er totaal niet bewust van.'' Ik sloeg mezelf voor de kop.

Hij keek haar aan, en vond dit nogal amusant. Hij tilde mijn hoofd nog een keer op.

''[V/n], weet jij waarom ik naast jou zat, in plaats van dat ik door liep...?'' Zei hij, ik keerde terug naar de realiteit.

''Nee?''

Hij bracht zijn gezicht dichterbij, met voorhoofd rustend op het mijne, keek hij in mijn plassen van een oneindig bospad. ''...Omdat jij iets bijzonders had waar ik me erg geïntrigeerd bij voelde. En datgene was jouw vermogen om met mijn verwanten te praten. En jouw vermogen om te bewegingen in de aarde zelf te horen. Dat is was me bracht om je te leren kennen.''

Mijn gezicht is waarschijnlijk net zo rood als een tomaat. ''Oh, e-echt? Dat is zo lief!''

''En weet je wat, Amaimon...'' Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek heen en bracht mijn lippen naar zijn puntige oor en zei in een fluweelachtige stem, ''Ik vraag me af als je ook nog zoet smaakt...''

''Wil je het uitproberen?'' Een onschuldige glimlach verwijdde op zijn gezicht, maar zijn ogen lieten juist de andere kant zien.

Ik deed zijn uitdrukking na en zei in een uitdagende stem, ''Kom op dan.''

''Zoals jij wilt.'' Hij plaatste zijn lippen op die van mij in een snelle beweging en duwde me tegen de boom.

Ik was eerst geshockeerd, maar sloot daarna mijn ogen en liet me gaan in de kus. Amaimon liet zijn handen dwalen over mijn lichaam. Een hand rustte achter mijn hoofd om de kus te verdiepen, en de andere hand gleed naar mijn achterwerk en kneep er in. Ik hapte naar adem en hij zag het als de perfecte gelegenheid om zijn tong er naar binnen te laten slippen. De gevecht van overheersing van makkelijk overwonnen door Amaimon, waardoor ik een beetje gromde.

Na een tijdje knakte ik naar adem, stomme mensen en hun behoefte voor lucht.

Ik rustte mijn voorhoofd tegen het zijne, even op adem komen. ''Ik had het goed geraden. Je proeft inderdaad zoet, Amai-kun~''

''Hmm-hmm.'' Hij verplaatste zijn hoofd om het in de holte van mijn nek te leggen en beet zachtjes op het gevoelige vlees. ''Van mij... Helemaal van mij.''

''Wat zei je?''

''Dat je van mij bent.'' Zei hij botweg.

Ik giechelde. ''Jij bent een beetje bezitterig hè?''

''Alleen als het iets met jou te maken heeft.'' Hij pakte mijn kin en gaf me een zoen op de lippen. Daarna rustte hij zijn kin op mijn hoofd sinds dat hij groter dan ik is.

''Maar, ik meen het, [V/n]. Onthoud dat je van _mij _bent. Niemands anders. Gewoon van mij én alleen van mij.''

''Ja, ja, Meneer Hebzucht.'' Zei ik terwijl ik mijn ogen rolde.

Hij drukte me stevig tegen zich aan en we genoten van zit gelukzalige moment.

Van een afstand heeft een andere demoon dit allemaal waargenomen. Hij zat op een zwevende stoel met een kopje thee. Hij had een duivelse grijns op zijn gezicht.

''Oh, broertje, ik kan niet wachten om oom te worden...''

* * *

_**Alright!**_

_**This was the Dutch version!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! :)**_

_**兄上 (Aniue)- Big brother**_

_**凄い (sugoi)- Amazing**_

_**はじめまして！(hajimemashite!)- Nice to meet you!**_


End file.
